Nothing Left
by JaCaWa
Summary: Emma suffers a series of events. Can she handle all the stress or will it get to her head? R
1. Chapter 1

Emma walked home from school with Manny. They decided that they would stop at The Dot for a quick drink and snack before going home. They took a seat near the window and began talking about gossip and such. Manny ordered a vanilla shake and fries while Emma ordered a cheese burger and lemonade. After fifteen minutes the waitress brought over their food. Right as Manny was about to take a bite of one of her French fries she saw Snake walking up the sidewalk with another girl.

"Emma who's that with Snake?" asked Manny

"I don't know. Quick get under the table. As fast as they could they jumped under the table. Snake and the women walked in casually. They sat down at the other end of The Dot so Manny and Emma thought it safe to sit down and hide behind their food.

"It seems like he's _flirting_ with her," said Emma in wonder. She couldn't believe Snake was doing the same thing again, cheating on her mom. "How could he do this? I thought he learned his lesson."

"Don't jump to conclusions Emma. Maybe she's a substitute or new teacher and he's just talking business," Manny said trying to calm her best friend down. They sat there watching them for three minutes when Snake took the women's hands in his own on the table.

"How dare he!" said Emma loudly. Stomping along the way, she walked over to Snake. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Emma…I thought you went home…I'm just here w-with my friend Melissa. She's the new math teacher for ninth grade." Noticing he was still holding her hand he drew them on his lap.

"Snake…how could you?" sobbed Emma.

"Emma let's go everyone is staring," urged Manny.

"No, shut up! Answer me Snake."

"I-I don't really know…Emma this isn't the place to talk about this. Go home with Manny and I'll talk to you when I get there," said Snake with a serious face.

Emma ran out of The Dot and Manny chased after her. "Emma, wait up! Emma!" Manny yelled. Once home Emma ran down the stairs to her room. Manny came down a few minutes later and put her arm around Emma and they just sat there.

After an hour Emma calmed down and Spike called the girls up into the living room. When they came up Spike and Snake were standing in the living room across from each other. "We have something to tell you. We're getting a divorce. I'm so sorry Emma, but things have come up and we aren't the way we used to be."

Silence caressed the room. "This can't be, I must be dreaming. Manny please tell me I'm dreaming." No one answered.

"I found an apartment today and they said I could move in in two days. Listen Emma this is for the best, please understand." Emma just stood there crying. Manny walked closer to Emma and gave her a hug.

"Everything's going to be okay," said Manny reassuringly.

"I'm going to bed," Emma said even though it was only five. Tomorrow was Saturday so she didn't have to go to school and deal with Snake. Most of the night she just sat there staring at her ceiling. After Dinner Manny came down and put on her pajamas.

"You awake?" Emma asked after Manny laid down for a few minutes.

"Not yet."

"What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Class with Snake is going to be tough and awkward…"

"Yea, you can always switch."

"I know, but that seems a little mean. He's trying his best to make everything okay."

"I'm sure things will die down after a while."

"I hope you're right." After that they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday and Snake was moving out tomorrow. Still in shock Emma walked with Manny to J.T Yorke's house. He had always known what to say and make someone laugh in situations like this and Manny thought he'd be perfect to help.

"Hey Mrs. Yorke, is J.T. home?" asked Manny politely.

"Yes one second please." She walked to the living room and J.T. came walking to the door.

"Hey, what's up?" J.T. looked at Emma and Manny and knew something was terribly wrong. "What happened is everything okay?"

"Emma's having a hard time right—"

"Snake and my mom are getting a divorce," Emma started sobbing.

"But, I thought…never mind. Emma it's okay they'll be happier this way. I'm sure everything will turn out for the better." J.T. hugged Emma. "Think of it, Mr. Simpson will probably feel so bad he'll give you a break on homework and stuff in class. Jeez I wish my mom would divorce him." They all gave a little laugh. "Here let's go to The Dot and get something to eat and get our minds off of this." He turned around quickly, "Mom I'm going for a walk be back later!" Through the walls they could here Mrs. Yorke say bye.

After ordering their food and drinks they started talking about school, the environment Emma's favorite topic, and the cheer squad. They all enjoyed their lunch and J.T., being the gentleman that he is, paid for lunch with his past two weeks of allowance.

"Well I'll see you guys Monday!" Yelled J.T. as he walked back to his house and Emma and Manny went towards Emma's house. It was silent for neither knew what to say. When they got to the house they went inside and downstairs into Emma's room.

"So… what do you want to do? We could rent a bunch of scary videos and make popcorn."

"I guess. Let's get that one movie about the witch who came back and killed like everyone. It's so stupid, but I love it."

They laughed, "Yeah and the part where the guy just walks into the cemetery expecting nothing to happen." Manny was happy Emma was actually smiling.

For the rest of the day until eleven at night they watched stupid scary movies. "I know what we can do tomorrow!" Manny exclaimed.

"What?"

"Paige is having a party and invited the whole cheer squad and told us to bring friends, why don't we go? It starts at like six so that'll give us plenty of time to go to the mall and pick out new outfits."

"Sound great Manny, thanks a lot."

"What are friends for?"

"Come on Manny we got to get to the mall!"

"I'm coming," Manny said annoyed. Emma was definitely doing better, but what girl isn't happy going to the mall?

At the mall they shopped for five hours trying to find the best outfits and accessories. When they thought they looked the best they could they headed home to start getting ready. There was only one thing going through Emma's mind, _Snake is no longer apart of the family_. She was still in total shock, but she didn't want Manny to know so she pretended everything was better than ever.

Getting dressed took them a whole hour and fifteen minutes. When everything was done Spike drove them to the party. She agreed only because she didn't want to let down Emma's spirits again, she was seeming so happy.

The first thing they noticed as they walked inside was that this was going to be the party of the year. Everyone from school was there including Toby, Liberty, and surprisingly J.T.

"Hey guys! Great party, huh?" Emma said walking towards them.

"Yea, I wasn't expecting it to be so big," answered J.T.

For a long time they all hung out and danced. Things were starting to look better for Emma, but she still felt horrible deep down. "I'll be right back you guys, I have to go to the bathroom." Emma walked away before anyone had a chance to say anything . She really didn't have to go, but she wanted to get away from them and have some breather space. As she walked in the kitchen she noticed a glace of wine and she thought long and hard then decided to drink it.

"Want more?" Questioned a voice behind her. She turned around, it was Jay. She didn't know what to say. "Don't worry princess it will be our little secret," he put a smirk on, Emma smiled back. He poured her another glace of wine. "Here, it's the best stuff in town."

"Thanks." After five drinks she was pretty much wasted. "W-well I'm gunna go, see ya!" Emma slurred. She stumbled from the kitchen to where her friends were.

"What'd you do, fall in the toilet?" J.T. asked.

"Haha, you're very funny," said Emma.

"Have you had anything to drink?" Asked Manny.

"Maybe a little." Emma fell to the ground and Liberty rushed to help her up. "I'm okay, just had a woopsie." Emma laughed.

"C'mon Emma let's go home and get you to bed," said Manny.

"Are you kidding? There's too much drama, plus I like it here." Just then someone, recognized to be a Lakehurst student, came in with a gun.

"Nobody move!" The music all of a sudden stopped.

**Thanks for reading; I'll write the next chapter sometime soon. Please give me reviews and tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to criticize. **


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stood frozen. The student with the gun walked into the living room and looked around. "Where's the money?" Paige stepped forward and said it was upstairs in her parents room. Right when the guy got to the top of the steps everyone headed for the door. The guy turned around quickly and shot three shots into the crowd. No one stopped to see who was hit and kept running.

Once everyone was outside they stood in groups trying to see if all their friends were there. J.T. had pulled Emma out and Liberty had followed. "Where's Manny and Toby?" asked J.T.

"I don't know they got lost in the crowd when we started running out, I hope they're okay. I'll go check through the window."

"No! I don't want you getting hurt. Just wait here a minute the cops will be here soon."

"But what if they're too late?"

"Listen they're probably with some other group, I'll look and you stay here with Emma, I don't want her doing anything too stupid."

"Fine, but please don't be too long." J.T. answered with a nod and walked towards another group of people. For a minute Liberty stood there looking at the house while Emma stood wobbling beside her. "Emma, are you okay?" questioned Liberty.

"No…I think I'm gunna—" Just then Emma turned around and threw up. Liberty walked over to her and pulled her hair back.

"Feeling better?" Liberty asked when Emma had finished throwing up.

"Actually, yeah."

J.T. came over with a serious face and said, "I can't find them anywhere I think they're still inside." Not too far away they heard the sound of sirens. Only a few seconds later ambulances and police cars parked out front. They ran inside and before too long they came out with three stretchers. A few police officers were going around asking some people questions. One came over to J.T.

"Hello. I'm Officer Cortez, do you happen to know who did this?"

"No sir, all I know is that it was a Lakehurst student because I've seen him play basketball for them. Do you know who was shot?"

"I'm sorry to say we don't have any idea who they are for there was no identification on them. Thanks for all your help young man." And with that he walked away.

"Let's go over and see who's on those stretches." All three of them walked over and recognized Manny right away. "Oh my God Manny, are you okay?"

"I think, the people say it will be okay for it's just in my shoulder. Toby got shot too, but I don't know how he is they took him to the hospital already. I'm really scared." No one could say anything they just stood there. Some people from the ambulance walked over and put Manny in the ambulance then left for the hospital.

"I think we should go there, I'll call my mom to bring us," said Liberty.

At the hospital they visited Manny first because Toby was in surgery. Manny seemed to be doing good and they had taken the bullet out of her shoulder then stitched it up. There wasn't anything anyone could say they just all stood around Manny silent, even J.T. couldn't think of anything to lighten the mood.

"You can go visit Mr. Isaacs now if you wish, he has been heavily sedated so he might be out of it," said a nurse. J.T. practically ran out of the room into Toby's.

"How are you buddy?" asked J.T. acting like nothing had happened.

"I hurt, a lot. How's Manny?"

"Good, she only got hit in the shoulder," said Liberty. From there they just said small talk. It was getting late and Liberty's mom drove them all home, including Manny.

The next morning Snake packed the last of his belongings and left to his apartment. "Bye girls," he said as he walked into his car. For most of the day Manny and Emma just talked about the night before because Emma was a little scratchy on all the details. "I can't believe I was that wasted. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I mean I don't blame you, you're under quite a bit of stress."

"I guess you're right, but I still don't think it excuses my behavior."

"I think it would be better if we just forgot about yesterday."

While Spike, Manny, and Emma were eating the telephone rang. Spike answered and when she hung up she had a frown on her face. "Girls I don't know how to say this, but I'll try…Toby died."

**Feel free to review and give a lot of criticism****. I'm new at this kind of thing and need all the help I can get.**


	4. Chapter 4

With the shock of Toby's death, Manny and Emma decided to stay home Monday. A brilliant storm was forming outside with lightning dancing through the sky. Emma lay in her bed praying for Toby to find his way to someplace nice while Manny sat upstairs on the couch watching sitcoms trying to cheer her up. Spike was at the grocery store buying comfort food for the girls.

Out of nowhere a scream was heard coming from the basement. Manny ran down the stairs tripping on the way, she tumbled to the concrete floor, her head hitting Emma's bed. Quickly Manny sat up, "I'm okay, don't worry."

"Ummm…Manny?" asked Emma in a worrisome tone.

"Yea?"

"Well, " She pointed to the left side of her own head, "your kind of bleeding."

"What?!" Manny started panicking feeling her head.

"Wait," Manny stopped moving, "don't panic, it's probably just a little scratch."

"Y-y-your ri—" She fell to the ground.

"Damnit Manny don't you dare do this to me." Emma gave out a small scream. _Okay, okay. Just call J.T. he'll know what to do or should I cal nine-one-one first? I'm going to take a risk and call J.T. _She thought to herself.

J.T. answered the phone after the second ring, "Hello?"

"You gotta, you gotta help. I dunno what to do. Manny, she fell down the stairs, her head was bleeding, she fainted."

"First you have to breath. Now I'll call for an ambulance and will be right to your house."

"Thanks J.T." but there was no answer because he had hung up the phone.

**This is a short chapter, but I just wanted to update since I haven't in a while. The next chapter will come soon. Please review because not many people are and I really need to see how I can get better. Thanks!!**** JaCaWa**


	5. Chapter 5

A familiar sight lay before J.T. and Emma, the E.R. of the hospital. They had been brought in by the ambulance and Manny was taken directly to a room. The hospital had a depressing feel to it. Almost everyone had a frown on besides J.T. How he kept his cool in a situation like this, Emma had no clue. Yet for some reason seeing him smile made her feel better, safer you could say.

"I have a feeling everything's going to turn out right," said J.T. still looking towards the door where Manny was taken. "I'm not just saying this either, I really mean it."

Looking down at the ground the doctor came out. She stood standing in front of the two of them for a few seconds. "Manny is your sister correct?" Emma nodded, lying so she could know what was going on. "Where are your parents?"

"Working, but I called them and they said they're going to leave early." Which was actually true for the most part. She did call the parents, but neither answered the phone.

"Well you see, she had a concussion. She's getting better now and she should come around soon, but I don't know if she'll have her memory or not. I'm very sorry."

"But she'll be okay, right?" Asked J.T.

"Most likely, there is a slight chance something could go wrong and we'll keep a close eye on her so there will be an even slimmer chance of any bad happenings. If you would like you can visit her, just go into that room right there." She pointed to the door they had seen her come out of and saw Manny go in.

"Thank you." All of a sudden there was a rhythmic beeping that went off. The doctor looked at her beeper and rushed off down the hall. They both stood up and headed for the door.

Manny looked so peaceful lying there. The room was quaint and had a blooming flower trim made of red, yellow and orange. A glass of water was on the small table next to the bed. The monotone of the machine that told if Manny's heart was still beating echoed throughout the room."

"Hey hun, how are you? I'm happy your okay-- well I mean, you could be worse." Emma sat at the end of the bed staring at the sleeping beauty. "I know you probably can't hear me, but I want you to know I love you," Emma said as tears came to her eyes.

The bed stirred and Manny opened her eyes. She looked around the room cautiously, the look of pure confusion on her face. Outside the sound of the wind broke the silence. Manny sat up slowly and looked at Emma in wonderment.

"Manny! I am so happy your awake," said Emma as she jumped to Manny and gave her a hug.

"Me too, see I told you everything was going to be fine," said J.T. proudly.

"I don't want to be mean, but who are you? And why am I here? At that, who am I?" Questioned Manny.

**Thanks for reading, I'll try to keep updating as much as possible if I know your reading and liking it, so please review. Don't be afraid to give criticism because that's what I live for**


End file.
